Tetsuya Watarigani
is a mysterious recurring blader with an "Insane" personality in Metal Fight Beyblade. Appearance Tetsuya has long dark brown hair. He wears a small pale brown coat and a long brown shirt underneath. Tetsuya wears a cape that resembles the shell of a crab. He wears dark blue jeans and also wears gray and white shoes. He is obssesed with crabs, his bey Dark Gasher (Dark Cancer in Japanese) is covered in scratches . History Tetsuya was nice and happy at first until Tabara, the wandering blader, asked which of the two bladers (battling beys at the time) was Echizen. Echizen was afraid of Tabara, so Tetsuya covered for Echizen, battled with Tabara, and lost. As a result, Mad Gasher received permanent scraches all around itself. Tetsuya was mad at Echizen for leaving him alone to lose with Tabara, causing crabs to harm Echizen's bey. From then on, he has traveled the world, seeking beys from bladers to destroy in scratches. Battles Gallery Metal Fusion 640px-Tetsuya_spying_Kenta_and_Benkei.jpg 640px-Tetsuya_about_to_throw_Gasher.jpg 640px-CrabbyDude.jpg 640px-Kyoya_vs__Tetsuya.jpg T&Tfate.jpg Fate4.jpg 640px-Untitled1.png Lrg-3160-63.jpg|Tetsuya holding his Bey tetsuya-watarigani_123269_1.jpg|Tetsuya using his mind tricks. Metal Masters 640px-TV1.jpg Beyblades * Mad Gasher CH120FS: is Tetsuya's first beyblade in both the anime and manga. * Dark Gasher CH120FS: is Tetsuya's second beyblade in the anime. It is the result of Doji's experiment, Tetsuya also used Dark Gasher in battling Gingka and Benkei. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tetsuya's Beyblade. Special Moves *Track Change: Tetsuya's special move is He first used this move on Episode 9 (anime). This allows Gasher to change the height of its track. *Six Crab Shake: Tetsuya's first move is Tetsuya first used this attack on Episode 28 (anime). Dark Gasher's Track changes to 145 in height and the bey starts pecking at the opponent's. Gasher then leans over and goes in a position similar to Pegasus's Starblast Attack position. *'Operation O': Tetsuya's second special move, he first used this move in Episode 28 (anime). Tetsuya annouces the move, and then acts like his opponent is his best friend. He tells the opposing blader he can't believe his best friend is attacking him, and when they lower their defenses, he attacks with a cheap shot. : Quotes ``CrabbaCrabbaDingDong`` ``Hot hot hot...cold cold cold...hot cold hot cold!`` "So I guess I'm your leader now."Episode 9 - When he was talking to the Face Hunters after Benkei's 'betrayal'. His evil laugh: "Kaninininini." Any Episode he appears in. "Being a senior executive staff member is a tough crab-- I mean-- Job!! Heeheehee!!" End of Episode 28. "(Singing) Crabby-Crabeeey...Crabby-Crabeeey...CrabCrabCrabCrab-CrabCrabCrabCrab-CrabCrabCrabCraaaaab!!!" Episode 28 - After having Gasher smashed through the stadium wall by Pegasus. "Crabba what?!`` Whenever surprised that somthing happened that he didn't have in mind. Crab - his signature word. ``sirado``(brasil) The Crabs not cooked yet crab says WHA you should've listened to the words in my mind "Now for a crabtastic finish!" "Oh snap, snapitty, snap snap! (singsong) Scuttle away! Scutlle! Scuttle!" - Epsiode 5, when running away after distracting Madoka, Ginka, Kenta, and Kenta's firends when asked to apologize for scratching everyone's beys. "Crabby" "Oh yeah, what are going to do about it Crabcakes?" Relationships Ryutaro Fukami and Tobio Oike Starting in late Metal Fusion and in the movie, Tetsuya is often seen with Ryutaro Fukami and Tobio Oike despite his attitude towards having friends he displayed earlier in the series. Gingka Hagane Starting in Metal Fusion, Tetsuya is often seen to not like Gingka, due to his defeat by him. Kyoya Tategami He doesn't really like Kyoya because of his brutal way of battling, and the fact that he hurled Tetsuya away when he tried to become the leader of the Facehunters Osamu,Takashi and Akira Osamu,Takashi, and Akira are the rivals of Tetsuya, and they don't like each other. Trivia * Tetsuya's surname, Watarigani (渡蟹) means "swimming crab", or alternatively the "Japanese blue crab", one of the most widely fished crabs in the world. * The majority of Tetsuya's sentences either include or end with the word "kani" (～カニ（蟹）), the Japanese word for "Crab". Or just "Crab". * When Tetsuya was a child, his eyes were always closed and zigzaggy, but now his eyes are normal. * His voice actor is Scott McCord, the same voice actor for the main character of Bakugan, Dan Kuso. * When he rips his Bey, Mad/Dark Gasher, he says "Rip" in a sing song voice. * He is listed as one of Japan's top 20 bladers even though he cheats when battling. Category:Dark Nebula Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters